Known in the art are glass domes, which are essentially shifted along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle for opening and closing purposes. It has here proven disadvantageous that the contour of the motor vehicle must allow the glass dome to open and close.
For example, a non-generic opening and/or closing device is known for convertibles, in which a foldable vehicle roof is stowed in the rear section, guided out of the rear section to an upper section of a window front for closing purposes, and fixed in place there.
It has here proven disadvantageous that structural designs like these only offer technically feasible solutions for foldable wall elements.
At least one object herein is to provide an opening and/or closing device for a movable, flexurally rigid and at least regionally transparent wall element with which a vehicle interior can be easily opened up and easily closed up again.